<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【雀獭】成年夜 by 李禺 by liyuliyu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559132">【雀獭】成年夜 by 李禺</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/liyuliyu/pseuds/liyuliyu'>liyuliyu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>AB6IX, Wanna One, 雀獭</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 雀獭 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:13:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/liyuliyu/pseuds/liyuliyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>现背，朴佑镇和李大辉从碗走到码相互陪伴的故事，结尾点点18禁，慧慧成年的那个夜晚🌹</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Daehwi &amp; Park Woojin, Lee Daehwi/Park Woojin, 雀獭 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【雀獭】成年夜 by 李禺</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>老福特搬过来试试<br/>慧慧野生老公（本人）送给慧慧老婆的成年贺文🌹</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【雀獭】成年夜<br/>By 李禺</p><p>01<br/>叩叩叩，粉肠团宿舍的门被轻轻推开了，本来一片漆黑的宿舍透进了一束从客厅打进的光，勉强能让人看到屋内的光景。<br/>一个湿漉漉的小脑袋探进来，小心翼翼的说：“志训哥，我可以借下你的吹风机吗？”<br/>屋内的两人正在游戏中厮杀，听见动静侧头望来。“是大辉啊，在那边最下层的柜子里。”朴志训边侧头说着，手边在键盘上飞速敲打战斗着，头还没看回到屏幕，旁边的身影倒是从椅子上蹿下来了，三两步走到门口，大手“啪”的一声打开了灯。<br/>突如其来的光晃了朴志训一脸，耳机中突然响起连环的枪声和中弹声，待眼睛适应了灯光，朴志训望着电脑显示死亡的屏幕简直气急败坏，冲着门口的俩狗男男就想要口吐芬芳问候朴佑镇一家。<br/>“大辉啊，怎么又不叫我？嗯？一来了就只会叫志训哥，哥呢？”朴佑镇双手一搂，就着李大辉的小细腰从后背把人举起来，扭着身子就开始左右转圈，李大辉的两条小细腿也随着在空中乱晃扑腾着，整张小脸皱皱巴巴忙拍着朴佑镇的手臂“啊！朴佑镇你快放我下来！”<br/>看着李大辉慌张的样子，朴佑镇脸上笑出了猫纹，不光左右摆还接替了上下晃，把李大辉当玩具360度玩了一圈。逗完了弟弟朴佑镇心满意足的把李大辉放下来，趁着李大辉刚一落地还没站稳，伸手又一把把人捞了回来，压着人揉搓着小孩儿湿漉漉的头发。“刚洗完澡？你屋里吹风机又坏了？哥的给你拿走吧我用啪击昏的就行。裴珍映呢？今天他又不回宿舍吗？”<br/>被气的半死又实在忍不住见朴佑镇这蠢样，朴志训看了看因朴佑镇的话明显气压变低沉默不语的李大辉，出口解围道：“大辉湿着头发你别闹人家了，赶紧让大辉吹了头发睡觉省着明天头疼。大辉啊，拿哥的吧，我和这傻逼不用吹风机。”<br/>李大辉朝着朴志训弯着眼睛浅浅的笑，就像往常在台上营业一样，笑的朴志训心里发毛。“谢谢志训哥，我先走啦，你们也别玩太晚了。”伸手接过朴佑镇手中的吹风机，噌的跑出门，又探回来吐出舌头“略略略！”挑衅后当的一声把门撞上就夺路而逃。<br/>“嘿！”朴佑镇望着被关的还抖动的门一脸无语“又不叫我哥，”吸了两下鼻子“这死孩子用的什么洗发水，还怪香的。”<br/>转过身就看见抱着椅背倒坐着的朴志训，一脸猥琐的冲他挤眉弄眼，这样的表情用朴志训这般漂亮的脸蛋做出来也没有一丝油腻，朴佑镇只觉得老天无眼，白瞎了这么好的皮囊用在了这种大叔似的人身上。<br/>“喂，朴佑镇，这么宠大辉啊？”<br/>朴佑镇斜着眼看了下朴志训“大辉是弟弟，我当然要照顾他。”<br/>“裴珍映和赖冠霖还是你弟弟呢，怎没见你这么照顾他俩？”<br/>朴佑镇想了想见面只会搂他脖子的裴珍映和比他高了大半头真忙内赖冠霖，想象自己像对待大辉那样对待他俩，不禁全身抖了三抖。“他俩哪有弟弟的样子，弟弟就该是大辉那样。”乖乖的小小的爱冲着哥哥们（当然除了自己）撒娇的，那俩人的虎样不如管他们叫哥得了。<br/>“是，你照顾弟弟照顾的就差抱着他喂奶了。”朴志训边说边夸张的演上，对着空气夹起来一块肉“呼！呼！张嘴——啊”<br/>“朴志训今天雀爷就告诉你谁是粉肠团老大！”一个猛虎下山朝着朴志训冲过去，勒脖子扯头发，上三路下三路齐上手，俩人就在床上难舍难分的扭打起来。<br/>直至二人大汗淋漓、耗尽了力气，才就这打闹的姿势抱成一团瘫在床上气喘吁吁的停战。<br/>“说真的，朴佑镇你是不是喜欢大辉。就咱俩这关系你还不告诉我？”朴志训喘着粗气，刚刚激烈的打闹让他眼角微微泛红，整个人热的出汗，脸也红红的，嘴唇更显娇艳。<br/>这边朴佑镇头发被撸成乱鸡窝，胸口起伏的异常大，彪着一口釜山方言“你说什么呢，大辉是弟弟，我喜欢的弟弟。”<br/>两人相顾无言，朴志训的眼神里好像多了点道不明的意味，“你不喜欢就好。”<br/>朴佑镇心里无名的一慌，打了个激灵翻身起来，立刻双手双脚按住敌人“我靠朴志训我警告你！你是喜欢男的女的我不管你，你可不许打大辉主意，大辉是我弟弟。”<br/>“呵！说起来只不过是同公司的同事，你还真拿自己当回事了？”<br/>说罢，二人又在床上扭打起来。</p><p> </p><p>02<br/>大家最近都发现朴佑镇很不对劲儿，神经兮兮的。<br/>表演临近尾声，成员们按队形站在台前，主持人正采访着大家，跟队长一问一答着。朴佑镇倒一会儿往前弯腰一会儿后仰，前后晃着往队伍的另一头看。<br/>有颇多爱豆经验的黄旼炫看着朴佑镇在台上不老实的样子轻轻提醒，“佑镇，佑镇啊，还在工作呢。”<br/>“噢噢哥，不好意思。”朴佑镇意识到还在舞台上，赶紧端正了身子跟粉丝们打招呼，但眼神还是有意无意的往右边瞟。<br/>顺着朴佑镇的眼神往那边一瞟，黄旼炫就看见面若桃花的朴志训，心转了好几个弯。这几天朴志训去哪朴佑镇就跟到哪，明明队里大家关系都不错，吃饭、坐车都没有固定座位，但这几天粉肠团就跟连体婴儿似的，就没见他俩分开过。哪怕不能在一起的地方，佑镇眼神就没离开过志训。又隐隐约约在哪听见一耳朵志训让佑镇别跟着他……越想黄旼炫眉头皱的越深。虽然粉肠团关系好，但在哥哥们心中他俩就是铁血好兄弟，从未想过他俩能……难道是因为二人青春年少，尚未成年，正是对爱情懵懂向往的时候，两人又面容娇好、互为知己，这到不是没有可能。想着想着，望了望志训旁正跟粉丝打招呼的站着挺拔的大辉，黄旼炫更加头疼了：只是……大辉又要伤心了。</p><p> </p><p>03<br/>签售进场，朴佑镇又一屁股坐朴志训边上了。<br/>朴志训心里翻了一个大白眼，又怕粉丝看见，只能笑眯眯的冲着朴佑镇小声说：“滚！别挨着老子坐，你有完没完了。”<br/>“那你先别挨着大辉坐！”<br/>这大约是朴志训最痛苦的一次签售，每当他有点小玩意拿给大辉玩的时候，右侧总能感受到一束火辣辣的目光。甚至到后面，朴佑镇视若无睹，隔着他给大辉递小玩意，还用泡泡枪隔着他往大辉头上吹，肥皂水滴了朴志训一脖子。<br/>呵！帕五金这样你以为就能泡到李大辉了吗！朴志训心里怒骂道。</p><p>行程结束回宿舍的路上，朴佑镇一个失足没抢到朴志训身旁的位子，只能幽怨的坐在后排。紧紧的盯着李大辉和朴志训。车上关了灯，哥哥们都在睡着。就看这俩还精神着，抱着手机一直在打字。<br/>朴志训看起来很开心，冲着屏幕眉眼笑的弯弯的，眼里仿佛带着光。<br/>朴佑镇突然感觉心里突然少了一块，仿佛被生拉硬拽扯走了，自己的东西突然没了，心里不光空落落的，还慌得很。他想不明白这突然的情绪从何而来，扰的他心神不宁。不断的晃着腿也没法缓解。他只觉得全身都开始不舒服，想做点什么，又不知道该如何行动。既睡不着，拿起手机也不知道该干什么，只得不断解锁再关上，不停在座位上辗转反侧。<br/>他俩聊了什么？大辉怎么有点不开心，为什么眉头皱了起来。朴佑镇好想走过去轻轻抚平他的眉头，给他盖上自己的衣服，让他别玩手机了赶紧休息。可是自己要以什么名义去呢？朴志训的话一直在他脑子里转“不过是同公司的同事罢了”，大辉把自己当什么呢？仔细想想两人看起来确实不太熟，可大辉明明说过自己是“独一无二的哥哥”啊。<br/>朴佑镇不停的捏着自己的手，毫无规则，指甲一下下的掐着肉，留下深深的痕迹，想要发泄那些无名的怒火。他望着李大辉的侧颜，视力好的他可以看到李大辉一根一根的睫毛，忽闪忽闪的眨着，眨的朴佑镇的心乱跳个不停。<br/>好像，应该要做些什么了。</p><p>04<br/>下了保姆车，赖冠霖凑到朴志训身边，借着身高优势凑到哥哥耳边悄悄说，“哥，我找了一部好电影，今晚来我宿舍吧。”说着，手指也悄悄贴近，勾住了朴志训的小拇指。朴志训脸刷的一红，轻轻点了点头，低头被刘海挡住的眼里全是笑意。正要开口，不知从哪突如其来伸出了一只胳膊，一把勒住朴志训的脖子，扯着人往后就走。<br/>“朴佑镇你大爷！”朴志训咳嗽了两声抱着胳膊努力让自己走稳“冠霖啊，等哥一会就上去哈。”<br/>俩人跌跌撞撞的回了宿舍，一进门朴佑镇就把朴志训按墙上了“朴志训，你和大辉在一起了？”<br/>朴志训不知道朴佑镇为什么突然发疯，掰开两边的手就要走“你说不喜欢的。”<br/>朴佑镇呆呆的看着朴志训，瞳孔里失了光彩“我……我不知道。”<br/>“志训啊”他一把抓住要离开的人“喜欢是什么样子啊”朴佑镇嘴里一遍遍念叨，头也不停摇着否认。看着朴佑镇马上要走火入魔的样子，朴志训赶紧回头安抚。他是想做红娘的，可不能直接把新郎给红过去吧。<br/>他赶紧搀着不对劲的朴佑镇坐到床上“佑镇啊，喜欢呢，就是你无时无刻不在想的人。”说着朴志训好像想到什么，脸颊飞了一抹红“你吃了一个好吃的会想他，你见着一个好玩的会想他，你想在他面前保持最完美的样子，你……”<br/>“志训哥！”门被突然打开，赖冠霖整个人破门而入“你说好要来找我的！”整个人散发着一种被抛弃的委屈感。<br/>“冠霖啊。”朴志训本来正大叔似的坐着，看见赖冠霖蹭的站了起来。本就漂亮的桃花眼闪起了光亮，低头挠了挠头“我们这……有点事。不过现在没了！哥跟你去看电影。”<br/>扭头凑到朴佑镇耳边说“你大爷我跟赖冠霖早就好上了。”然后头也不回的推着赖冠霖往外走。<br/>朴佑镇抬眼对上赖冠霖狐疑和略带审视的目光，摇了摇头，往后一仰倒在床上。他带上耳机，从手机播放了一首歌单曲循环。“I’m nothing without you……”熟悉的声音从耳机传来的那一刻，朴佑镇从未觉得自己如此平静。这不是录音室版本，而是朴佑镇在第一次听到李大辉哼唱后死缠烂打要的demo，没有后期各种旋律的搭配合奏，只有一个少年在夜晚独自的哼唱。就像独自在朴佑镇耳边，为他一个人唱。<br/>朴佑镇听着歌沉沉睡去，烦扰了他许久的问题已经有了答案。</p><p> </p><p>05<br/>朴佑镇又凑过来了。<br/>李大辉已经确认这完全不是错觉，朴佑镇最近是真的喜欢粘着自己。<br/>为了新专辑去游乐场拍摄团综，在转移场地的时候大家边走边聊，混在一群人中走虽然一个人李大辉也没觉得自己落单了。正随意望着周围的风景，就听见有人从右后方快步走来。两手一扥李大辉胳膊就被人抱在怀里了。“呀，大夏天这么热，哥你的手更热啊！”试图挣脱麻雀束缚的水獭，最终还是被哥哥搂在怀里。李大辉撅着嘴低头看似闷闷不乐的往前走，脸上好像比天气更热。<br/>又是一张专辑的拍摄现场，拍到一半的休息时间。李大辉跟边跟哥哥们聊天边撒娇似的抱怨自己刚刚太用力抻到了胳膊。在周围晃荡的朴佑镇又突然出现，视若无人的一手拉起李大辉的右手，一手轻轻在上臂肌肉的地方按摩。便揉边继续接上刚刚哥哥们聊天的话题，样子自然的，让哥哥们只会嘿嘿嘿的笑。<br/>去泰国拍团综，乘大巴车朴佑镇会在身边给他留位子，会给他调整空调出风口，会在宾馆阳台上举着相机拍他，会在被大鱼拉着走的时候一把扶住他……<br/>李大辉最近多了一件心事。<br/>他想不明白为什么同样是和哥哥们牵手，但朴佑镇的手会烫到他。朴佑镇是什么样的呢？像是釜山蔚蓝大海上吹来的海风，是春日里温暖并不炽热的阳光，是绿荫操场里最有活力的身影。这每一样对李大辉都有致命的吸引力。看着和周围哥哥笑的打成一团的朴佑镇，李大辉盯着朴佑镇发呆。他对我好，是喜欢呢？还是只出于同公司哥哥的保护和责任？<br/>想着想着两个人的目光突然对视上了，视线交替的三秒周围的空气好像都上升了一度。朴佑镇只觉得自己口干舌燥，喉结上下动了一下，看的李大辉飞速的扭了头。<br/>想了许久的李大辉最终还是决定去咨询一下知心大黄哥哥。<br/>拉着黄旼炫在无人的门口小声问道“旼炫哥，你说喜欢是什么样子啊。”<br/>黄旼炫摸了摸小忙内的头，心里感慨孩子终于长大了。“喜欢啊，就是眼睛在发光。”<br/>李大辉好像想起了什么，抬眼望向远处一直偷窥二人的身影。那一瞬间，两个人突然发现对方的眼睛从来没有这么亮过。两人就这样对视着，再也没有躲避。<br/>朴佑镇一步一步的向李大辉走近，这种从未有过的带着情愫的压迫感让李大辉有些害羞。他扭头趴在黄旼炫怀里，紧紧抱住旼炫哥撒娇道“哥！我最喜欢旼炫哥了！”朴佑镇不禁失笑，也伸手紧紧抱住李大辉，脑袋埋进李大辉的肩颈，呼吸打的李大辉痒痒的，嘴唇若有若无的在李大辉修长白嫩的脖子上落下一个吻。</p><p> </p><p>06<br/>难得的休假，成员们可以回家休息。Bnm派车接两人去公司，等MXM的行程结束，四人短暂的开下会。<br/>朴佑镇和李大辉坐在后排各自歪头靠着窗看着外面的街道。偶尔侧头回看一下，好像想要说点什么，但在另一个人对上视线后又飞速的扭头。<br/>他应该明白了吧。两个人同时的想。<br/>这种隐秘的心意，两人总是难以说出口，但眼神中已经露出万种旖旎。李大辉掏出手机，有以下没一下的刷着。明明心中有了想法，但始终不敢确定，这种事总有一个人要先开口。李大辉不断否定着这种想法，怕让自己失望，但是心底最深暗的地方，总是期待着、再期待着。在某种情愫在心底暗生后，两人从未在这样密闭的空间相处过。心跳的一点都不安分，头脑里各种想法冒着圈的转。一会儿想起了朴佑镇轻轻给他按摩手臂的样子，一会儿是朴佑镇打在他脖子上的呼吸。这种意淫着身边人的做法让李大辉有点羞耻，脸微微抹上一丝红晕，装作玩手机的样子也无法缓解他这种尴尬，干脆装睡来逃离这个环境。李大辉闭上眼睛，随手把手机往身旁座椅上一放，突然被一只大手紧紧握住。<br/>李大辉吓的一激灵，忍不住叫了出来。“大辉啊怎么了？”开车的经纪人哥哥连忙问。左手被紧紧攥住，李大辉的脸刷的全红了“没事！”。他悄悄侧头看向朴佑镇，朴佑镇也侧着头盯着他。阳光正从那边的车窗打入，逆着光让李大辉只能看到朴佑镇黑色的身影。刚刚成年的他身形从少年长成青年的模样，轮廓也越发硬朗。朴佑镇看着李大辉惊惶的样子噗嗤一笑，露出了嘴角的虎牙，笑着摇了摇头，只有在这时还能看出之前淘气的样子。李大辉右手摸了摸自己滚烫的脸，再也不理朴佑镇，只继续望着窗外的风景，留给朴佑镇一个圆圆的后脑勺。<br/>二人一路无言，但紧握的手不知何时转为十指相扣。那只裹住李大辉的手，干燥、温暖，热烈而真诚，厚实且坚定，想让他永远依靠。<br/>路程并不远，车很快就停到了bnm的门口，俩人也默契的同时松手下车。经纪人让他俩先去练习室等MXM的哥哥们，他先去停车。<br/>朴佑镇下车走的很急，在李大辉走来前按密码开了门，撑着门等他。一进公司，朴佑镇就一手扯着李大辉往练习室跑。朴佑镇等不及电梯，拉着李大辉三两步的下着楼梯。李大辉很久都没有这么慌张急忙的跑着，好像回到在学校上学的时候，体育课大家自由的在操场飞奔追打，那是青春和自由的气息，是少年们荷尔蒙的迸发和不知名的情愫的交杂。就像此刻，炽热、滚烫、真挚。<br/>一进练习室，朴佑镇一把把李大辉按在门上，一手撑住门，用手臂把人圈在怀里。二人从来没有离得这么近过，鼻息相互打在身上。因激烈的奔跑两人大口喘着气，好像能听见对方心脏狂跳的声音。手腕被握住的地方热的发烫，李大辉被包裹在名叫朴佑镇的空气里，晕晕乎乎的。<br/>“大辉啊，我喜欢你。”<br/>两个人的鼻息混合，朴佑镇紧紧搂住李大辉的腰，李大辉修长、有些冰凉的手勾住朴佑镇的脖子。两个温暖、干燥的唇紧紧贴合，不掺杂任何肉体的欲望，只有虔诚和珍惜。两个唇和两个炽热的心，无限的接近，紧紧的碰撞，是转瞬的接触，和无尽的余韵。<br/>好像有什么破茧而出，悄然绽放。</p><p> </p><p>07成年夜<br/>朴佑镇盼这一天已经很久了。久到他们俩从Wanna one变成了AB6IX，朴佑镇不止一次庆幸，庆幸他俩在一个公司，可以一直在一起。<br/>俩人在一起一年多，正是血气方刚的年纪。李大辉的细腰翘臀天天在朴佑镇眼前晃，看的朴佑镇日思夜想，但顾及着李大辉未成年的身份一直不敢再深入一步。只得宿舍无人的角落里偷偷交换着一个又一个深吻，吻到擦枪走火，感受到对方翘起的硬物，就各回各屋自行解决。<br/>次数多了，朴志训也得了茬调侃朴佑镇是柳下惠，看着虎了吧唧敢日天日地，只要李大辉一低头就不敢轻举妄动，捂着档回屋看粉丝剪辑的李大辉性感视频。<br/>朴志训的调侃一句接一句，朴佑镇也没法反驳，只能气的脸红脖子粗说：“你不懂！”一遍遍在屋子里转圈，“就你行，搞未成年人等我把你举报去蹲大狱！”。逗的朴志训在床上打滚。<br/>在朴佑镇认真学习了一百八十部小电影后，终于迎来了李大辉成年的日子。<br/>成员们还在家里享受最后一天的假期，两个情人为了这积攒已久的情欲偷偷回了宿舍。屋里没开灯，一片昏暗。李大辉躺在床上默默点开了在收藏夹躺了很久的小电影。他还没提前看过，只是停留在接吻阶段的他，这种画面过于刺激，点开几次都没勇气看下去。只是现在箭在弦上，听着外面浴室的水声，李大辉一咬牙点开了播放键。好歹也提前抱个佛脚。<br/>欧美人的身材过于雄壮，全身的肌肉块让李大辉有点生理厌恶。没耐心的用手按着时间轴调了几次，视频的缓冲让他只能看到定格的图像。两个肉体在床上交融，接吻、抚摸……<br/>！！！略带冲击的画面让李大辉整张脸皱在一起，赶紧扭头把手机锁屏拿远了点。<br/>李大辉的心脏咚咚直跳，他赶紧用手捂住胸口做着深呼吸。虽然只看了一眼，但那个画面还是残留在自己脑海里。那个粗壮的东西竟然插进……<br/>呸呸呸！李大辉红着脸赶紧把这个画面从脑内删除。算了不学了，一切交给佑镇哥好了。边想边把被子一扥，把小脑袋给埋了进去。<br/>与此同时，浴室的水一直在流，朴佑镇蹲在墙角拿着手机一遍遍重温笔记，嘴里念念叨叨：先亲嘴、再润滑、再扩张、再……再什么来着，啊啊润滑，我润滑液放哪了！<br/>又是一阵兵荒马乱。<br/>当朴佑镇站到屋门口的时候，两个人同时咽了一口口水。<br/>朴佑镇走到床侧，看见扒着被子只露出两只亮晶晶的眼睛的人，虔诚的在眼上落下了一个吻。他的指尖有点颤抖，伸进带着玫瑰味的发丝，轻轻缕着。手顺着头发，摸过直直的肩膀，摸过消瘦的后背，搂住了盈盈细腰。李大辉的肌肤很薄、很嫩，好像皮肤之下便是骨头。不像男人般硬实，也不像女人那样柔弱无骨。朴佑镇的手顺着脊柱一遍遍摸索，所到之处引起李大辉阵阵战栗。两个初尝试云雨的人，都微微在颤抖。李大辉抬手搂住朴佑镇的脖子，两个人交换着熟悉的深吻。<br/>朴佑镇的吻渐渐往下，嘴角，喉结，然后在锁骨轻轻啃咬。朴佑镇渐渐体会到眼前的人终于要成为自己的人的快感。李大辉胸前的两点早就因情动发红肿胀，随着主人的战栗而抖动着。朴佑镇的大手在李大辉胸口揉捏，有茧子的地方划过敏感的乳头，惹得李大辉一声轻哼。随后，朴佑镇竟一口将乳头含进口中，舌头来回舔动，还用虎牙那侧磨着。李大辉被刺激的胸口挺的高高的，好像是自己将乳头喂到朴佑镇口中。看见毛茸茸的脑袋在自己胸前拱来拱去，李大辉羞愧难当，紧闭的嘴散出微微呻吟，手不断拍打着朴佑镇的肩膀让他放过这两个娇嫩的茱萸。<br/>玩弄完爱人的两个乳头，朴佑镇的吻再次往下。一根根分明的肋骨、小巧的肚脐、平滑的小腹，然后一手握住了早就高高挺起的下体。<br/>李大辉很少自渎，二人交往之后也并没有做过什么出格的事情。刹时间最脆弱私密的东西被别人握在手里，李大辉双腿不受控的交替合上，试图遮盖住下面。朴佑镇一手轻轻撸动李大辉的下体，一手粗暴的揉捏臀尖。这块肉朴佑镇叨念了许久，早就想将它啃食殆尽，这大概是李大辉身上肉最多的地方，紧实、弹软。朴佑镇实在忍不住，掐的手指好像要陷进去似的。粗暴的手法竟也惹得李大辉前面微微冒了些水出来。<br/>朴佑镇又探身吻了李大辉几下，带了些安慰的意思。掏出温了一会儿的润滑油，倒在手上，向李大辉最私密的地方触碰。<br/>陷在情欲里，李大辉难以呼吸，好像全身都被朴佑镇的手控制，他触碰到的地方全都失控的发烫、发痒，想要更多的抚摸。他脑海里乱成一锅粥，时而是朴佑镇的笑，时而是他的手，小电影中插入的恐怖画面又不时的蹦出来。在朴佑镇碰到后穴的那一秒，李大辉蹭的伸手按住了那根手指。<br/>他有点害怕。<br/>然而朴佑镇心里也是心虚。望着那个紧闭的幽深狭小的入口，虽然步骤了熟于心，但真让他伸进手指，又害怕伤到弟弟。<br/>   朴佑镇干脆一不做二不休，像电影中学习的那样低头就含住了李大辉的下体。只被握住就险些高潮的李大辉，这下被温润温暖的口腔包围，整个身子瞬间软了下来。“佑镇哥，我……”李大辉双手抱住朴佑镇的脑袋，失神尖叫。李大辉的下体和他本人一样干净漂亮，朴佑镇轻轻吞吐，舌尖围着龟头打转。一手轻轻围着后穴按揉，趁着李大辉失神的时候，中指突破菊门，直直插了进去。<br/>后穴被插进的刺激，让李大辉的腰高高弹起，又沉沉落下，整个身体都在排斥这个插进的陌生感觉。朴佑镇也被手指传来的触感刺激到。他插进的过程中能感觉到指尖顶开肠道，弹韧的肠壁和括约肌紧紧的包裹住手指，夹的他甚至有些疼。朴佑镇赶紧一鼓作气，再插入一根手指。两个手指深入浅出，在李大辉的体内不停转动。朴佑镇还学习片中的样子弯曲手指，四处按揉，试图找到能触碰到前列腺的点。就在按压到某一处的时候，李大辉整个人都要弹起来了，爽的脚趾都蜷缩起来。朴佑镇摸清状况，一手揉搓李大辉的两个睾丸，口中轻轻吮吸，另一只手疯狂抽插着李大辉的那一点。李大辉被前后的快感疯狂夹击，尖叫不止，头脑一片空白，初次的性交便是如此刺激，让刚刚成年还未开苞的他难以承受，他全身酥麻，仿佛连没有的尾巴尖都酸软起来。下体的神经不断刺激着他，他大口呼吸却还感觉跟缺氧一般。李大辉感觉自己全身好像失重，又好像全身被包裹在情欲的海洋里沉浮。眼前一白，竟前后一起喷射出来！<br/>朴佑镇从未见过干净乖巧的李大辉这副样子。浑身泛粉，因高潮眼角一直流着眼泪，满眼通红，鼻尖也红红的。怕呻吟出声而死死咬紧的嘴唇全是津液。朴佑镇的手已经退出李大辉的体内，然而高潮的余韵还层层刺激着李大辉。他的腿撑着床，腰和臀部一次次弹到最高，又因失重而落下，身体又再次不受主人控制的弹起。李大辉浑身还止不住的颤栗，随着身子弹起，呻吟声也带着颤抖。就这样弹起了四五次，李大辉前端竟又在无人触碰的情况下射了！白浊射到李大辉的胸口，他身子重重落下，眼睛失神的望着天花板，两腿大敞着，一股股细小的流水竟顺着后穴流出，将臀下的这片床单打湿。<br/>朴佑镇整个人都呆坐在床上，这样香艳淫荡的场景他从未见过。他只觉得自己捡到了宝，轻喊着“大辉啊，大辉啊”爬到李大辉身上紧紧的搂着他，舌头一下下舔干李大辉眼角的泪水。朴佑镇握着李大辉的小腿往他身上按，又将腿掰到最开，颤颤巍巍的扶着自己早就硬的发疼的阴茎一点点亲眼看着、慢慢的借着那股温暖的水流插进李大辉的后穴。<br/>在整根没入的时刻，两个人同时发出了一声喟叹。<br/>朴佑镇从没感受到如此美妙的时刻。他的下体插进弟弟的后穴，被肠道紧紧裹住，弟弟的体内如此温暖，还有刚刚产生的体液湿润的包围。他轻轻拔出，感受温暖退去，又狠狠的插入，囊袋打在李大辉的臀上，清脆的“啪”的一声在屋内回响。他的龟头在李大辉体内开疆扩土，他能感受到龟头缓缓顶开肠道的那种阻力，他能感受到李大辉体能器官跟着心脏的轻轻跳动。朴佑镇把李大辉提了起来，将李大辉的双膝按向床，整个臀部朝天，让李大辉能清楚的看见他的阴茎插在身体里的样子。朴佑镇从来没有这么爽过，不光是性器官上的快感。这种同为雄性，却让一方在自己身下雌伏，这种同类的侵犯，这种背德的快感，这种心爱的人终于身心打上自己烙印的快感，足以让朴佑镇精神高潮。他再次整根拔出阴茎，对着那个因离开了阳具而空洞的，不断开合好像在邀请自己似的的后穴，狠狠的插入。积攒了许久的欲望喷涌而出。<br/>李大辉还没从坚硬滚烫的阳具插入体内的快感中回过神，就感受到一股炽热打在自己的肠壁上，两个人同时一愣。<br/>朴佑镇……竟然……三下……就射了……<br/>被快感冲昏了头脑的朴佑镇惊呆了，望着身下睁大眼睛的弟弟不知该如何是好。眼睛一闭任由自己倒在弟弟身上，脑袋趴在李大辉的颈窝里面朝着床装鸵鸟。<br/>学习了这么久还是搞砸了，明明自己撸的时候很持久的。<br/>朴佑镇在爱人面前秒射，第一次做爱就丢了个大脸，只觉得再没脸见李大辉。<br/>李大辉也从震惊中缓过神来，搂住趴在自己身上的人。朴佑镇仿佛一个做错事的大狗狗，惹得李大辉哭笑不得。修长的手一只缕着头发，一只抚摸着练得正好的后背。正经道“哥，听说第一次都秒射的。”<br/>朴佑镇听了更不动弹了。<br/>李大辉笑出声，又想起不够严肃，轻轻侧着头吻着朴佑镇的耳朵。时而吸吮、时而啃咬。呼吸打在朴佑镇脖子上，痒痒的。微凉的手指沿着脊椎一节一节的按揉。另一只手玩着一缕朴佑镇的头发，在手指上转着圈。<br/>正发着呆，李大辉突然觉得插在自己体内的东西好像动了动，而且越来越硬，越变越烫，最后翘了起来，刚好触碰到那一点！李大辉震惊中又发出一丝呻吟。<br/>侧头望向朴佑镇，身旁的朴佑镇已经抬起来头，两只眼睛闪着精光。侧头吻了吻李大辉小巧的耳垂“你说的没错，男人第一次都秒射，第二次就不会了。”<br/>斜嘴一笑露出了左侧的虎牙，按着李大辉的大腿就开始了第二次的冲锋。<br/>事实证明，第二次确实很持久。操的李大辉话都说不出来，只能哭着用手拦朴佑镇，结果被拉着手摸着阴茎自己插进去。<br/>第二天李大辉无论是眼睛还是后穴，都非常肿。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>